Internet Slang
Internet Slang is an unique language used through out the internet. Most overly protective parents confuse this "language" as a way for kids (or people of other ages) to communicate without them telling what they say. This is untrue (in MOST cases). Like Japan or America, Net slang is simply the way you learn to speak on The Web. Also, like text slang, it's a way to type quickly. � For Common words used in this interesting language see: List of Internet Slang Words. Different Types There are different types of internet slang. These are all used together but I just wanted to categorize them for newbies and parents. These are definitions and examples from someone that knows all about Net Speak and doesn't mean that other users across the net will know what you mean when you say, for example, Purposely done mistakes. Again, I basically translated the language of the Net into plain English. LOLspeak Is a form of NetSlang known best from LOLcats. This is a way of writing that you change the lettering of a word but it still sounds the same. It's not usually used to type faster because it usually contains the same amont of letters. It is usually used as a comical way to get your point across. Example: No way! That is so awesome!!! � No wai! Dat iz so AWSUM!!1!!1!! LOL Speak Translator Abbreviations This is probably the most commonly known version of NetSlang. This is the one that is used to type faster. Also used in Text Messaging. Of course, this is when the first (or first few) letters of a word is taken out and used in stead of the whole word. Example: I know right! That was so funny! Oh! Talk to you later! I have to go. ikr! lol! O! ttyl! g2g Translation Notes: Like all languages those aren't direct translations, but if you wanted to say that on the internet thats how you'd write it. lol = Laugh(ing) Out Loud g2g = Got To Go Also, they most likely won't do so much abbreviations in one sentance because it looks confusing and tacky. This is just an example. Purposely Done Mistakes The language of the internet is always changing. One reason is that someone could make a mistake but actully like it. For example, zOMG (zoh my God!) ''is a NetSlang that comes from the original netslang OMG! ("Oh my God!"). The person typing it hit a lower case 'z' and then wrote the 'OMG' part without realizing it. Another commonly used mistake is� !!!!!1,� !1!!1!, etc. This is when the person accidently let go of the 'Shift' key when hiting the '!'/'1' buttion. Change the 'Y' to an 'eh'? Another form of writing typing that is used for commical purposes. Words ending in 'y' have it changed to 'eh'. The most common word to have this done to it is "Bunny". It becomes "Bunneh." You will be surprised by how much that word comes up in conversations. Letters, Numbers and Symbols? Oh My! For both comical and fast typing purposes, users may use letters, numbers and symbols (yes, all in one word.) Like Lolspeak, the numbers and/or symbols are sometimes read the same way as letters. For Example: Skater = Sk8er, Great = gr8; Before = B4; too, to, two = 2; and = &, star = *; at = @ .......etc Internet Punctuation Like I said, this is an actual language! It even comes with punctuation (of course the default english punctuation rules still ''mostly apply.) Basically, there are symbols used for emphasis. Users may use */* to show that they are doing it in real life. *Sigh* you really are stupid. On the Net we tend to use a lot of punctuation to show our emotions Omg really?!?!?!?!?!?!? No way!!!!!!! You can't be 4real............ Also to show excitement or that we are shouting we use all capital letters or in Net Speak "all caps"' DUDE! BE QUITE!!!!!' Emoticons Main Article: Emoticons The best way to show how you feel on the Net is by emoticons. Emoticons are made up of numbers, letters and/or symbols. They create either a face or something to some up how you are feeling. Faces:� � � � �� :)� � � � � � � :(� � � � � � =D� � � � � � =P Emotion Symbols:� @~'~,~ (rose), <3 (heart/love) When To Use It Main Article: Internet If you are on a website and chatting with a user that has been on for a while, you can use it right away. Once you are comfortable with net, you will understand (just like in the real world) who you can trust and who's just being friendly. If they don't understand what you said, they'll just ask. HOWEVER! IMPORTANT! If you are talking to a new user, use plain English and slowly go into the slang. You have to make them understand where you are coming from. New users will be scared if you're talking to them like "OMG!!!! UR PAGE IZ UBBER AWSUM!!!" I know, I've been blocked because I was overly friendly with a user and they misunderstood what I was trying to say to them. It may sound odd, but it's true.